nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brook Wolves
Hey Mistybrook. Glad you joined teh wiki. Just a tip, you might want to log in before you start editing. That way, they show up on an actual user page. Thx! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 20:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Misty :D I have to go really soon, but we can chat on NC if you like. Just go :D What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 02:54, February 10, 2013 (UTC) The first songfic/fanfic, (learn more in http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8548 ), will be about Mistybrook and her challeges in loving Thunderpaw. This is a songfic. The song is Payphone, and the OA is Maroon 5. [[User:Mistybird|'QUEEN MISTY']] [[User:Mistybird|'Leader of the Kittens, the Kitten made out of Mist with a Bird symbol, 4th admin of NightClan, oldest n00b (how long I've been on) on WFW, BEHOLD QUEEN MISTY!']] otter I am in the clearing Just letting you know that your cat Lizzy's page has been made(in order to prevent inactive RP cats). Sorry it took so long! Rainy Talk Blog 20:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll get on it ASAP Rainy Talk Blog 21:13, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi You said that you were a horrible writer,well....here's my answer to that The cake is a lie...because I already ate it... (talk) 17:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I am de real Misty. *glares* --Happy Halloween 21:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sadly In don't have Proof But I swear that I did not Write that Winxclubfan1 (talk) 19:01, November 3, 2013 (UTC) That's very very sweet, but I'm pretty easily angered and rather rude and harsh, so I'm not really that great an admin. Thanks though, I'm seriously crying right now :') Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 04:28, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes I do forgive you but its really me who should say sorry.Winxclubfan1/Sig 16:54, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Guess so P.S. how do you make sigs? Winxclubfan1/Sig 11:32, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Mishtyyyyy!!! First of all, i'm really sorry about your note on your profile, I dunno why some people are such meany jerk faces! I'd stand up for you anytime and beat whoever is mean to you down. But also hehehheheheheh im the first you mentioned *Feels special* Anyways uhm yeh... You should go on chat more, even on WFW... I love talking to you <333 Please don't leave... I already cried once I don't want to do it again <3 I hope life gets better sis <33333333333 Black Veil Brides 04:28, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Cynder Hi Brook, I'm Cynderheart, sorry I wasn't here when you joined the wiki, please forgive me for the late hello, I was also wondering if you would like to join some of my Roleplay wiki's and the link's to them are on my user page info. PS: I'm really really sorry for the late hello Cynderheart (talk) 16:33, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Cynderheart Dear Mistyboo <3, Get ready because this might possibly be the longest message (or thing) i've ever typed! *Takes deep breath* Misty, you know I love you so so much and I do, probably more than you think. I trust you so much and i can never stop loving you. I think of you every moment of every day and I can stop. You are my best friend in my life and you have helped me so much and I cannot thank you enough <3 You've helped me when i'm depressed and suicidal. I know you left wikia but if you ever come on just for a check I hope you'll be able to see this message. I cry to see that you have vanished without me knowing what has happened to you and if you are okai. I dearly hope you are fine because I would be forever scarred if something happened to you. I cherish each moment I got to talk to you on chat and on Talk Pages and i'll never forget the moment I met you and all the inside jokes and secrets we shared. I would do anything to have you come back on and possibly meet you in Real Life since you live only a couple hours away. So if you do get on and find this please know that I love you so so soooo soooooooooo much and I would die without you. I'm crying as I write this message remembering you and the perfect moments we had together <333 You'll be in my dreams, mind, and heart forever.. <333 ~ Your Hawkybear ~ Black Veil Brides 02:20, January 24, 2014 (UTC) I just came around to say I miss chu. :3 Hope you come and visit soon. We love you so much. Please don't forget that <3 The brighter the light, the darker the shadow. 02:36, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Brooky just wanted to know if you wanna chat sometime..... otterstar thornbranchxotterstar 23:30, April 11, 2014 (UTC)otterstar